


Can't We Be 17?

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, boys discussing feelings and bein sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: "You know what's wild? We're in love."(Title is from Heathers The Musical)





	1. Chapter 1

“You know what’s wild?” Dustin asked, looking up at the sky. Lucas looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

“What?” He asked.

“We’re 7 fucking teen Lucas. We’re 17.” He said in amazement. Lucas rolled his eyes, wasn’t very wild to him. Dustin rolled his head to the side, now looking at Lucas instead of the sky. It was a prettier view in his opinion.

“That’s not all Lukey.” Dustin said, snickering when Lucas cuffed him for the nickname. “We’re in _love_. Like we’re really in love.” He said it with the same amazement and wonder in his tone as before. Lucas’s breath hitched and he averted his gaze quickly, not waiting to see the large toothy grin Dustin usually wore that made his heart turn upside down.

“We’re 17 and in love and that just,” Dustin paused to chuckle, “fuck, it really, it’s really so wild!” He exclaimed, Lucas could feel heat burning his cheeks. The boys had of course exchanged many hurried “I Love You” mumbles but this was just so open, and Lucas could hear the love in his boyfriend’s voice.

“We’re so free Lando, don’t you just feel so unexplainably amazed because we’re 17, in love and we really have so much freedom.” Dustin threw his arms in the air, falling back with a thud onto the grassy hill they were sitting on.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucas said, cheeks still burning, brushing off what the other boy had said. Dustin looked up at him and winked, making Lucas go into a catatonic state where all he could feel was the burning of his cheeks.

“Come on Lando,” He nudged Lucas, “say it.” Lucas snorted.

“Say what?” He asked, briefly shaking himself out of the frozen, lovestruck state.

“Say we’re in love.” Dustin said simply, sticking his tongue out at the boy above him. Lucas shrugged and spoke quickly.

“Okay.” He paused for a bit. “We’re in love.” Lucas said simply, but it seemed to make Dustin lose it because all of a sudden the boy’s cheeks were red and he was breathlessly smiling up to the sky. Lucas smiled down in amazement at how the words had affected his boyfriend.

“We’re really in love.” Dustin mumbled, laughing and shaking his head. “Lando and Han, really in love!” He had devolved into a fit of giggles now, rolling around on the grass, getting dirt in his hair and kicking up dirt onto Lucas.

“God, what’s gotten into you today?” Lucas asked laughing, his tone was light and joking. Dustin just grinned more, and even wider than his boyfriend thought was possible. Lucas was smiling now too, unable to contain the pure affection he felt for his curly haired boy.

“I don’t know!” Dustin exclaimed, sitting up. “I just know that I really love you!” He said. The two were looking eye to eye now, both having grown quite a bit and become fairly lanky, but never becoming unequal in their heights.

“I love you too Han.” Lucas said grinning, with a roll of his eyes. Dustin made a noise of happiness and leaned in, taking Lucas by surprise and kissing him.

Lucas leaned into the kiss, his hands automatically finding their place on Dustin’s hips and squeezing tightly. Dustin nearly purred into the touch, his mouth opening as he placed his own hands on Lucas’s shoulders and moved in closer. Lucas pressed his tongue into Dustin’s mouth, running over the short teeth in the front and mapping out the mouth he knew well from hours of skipped D&D sessions. Dustin pressed back slightly with his own tongue, but soon felt content to let Lucas take the lead this time and just grin dopily, opening his mouth wider and pressing his lips more firmly into the ones against his own. 

Lucas licked the roof of Dustin’s mouth, making his boyfriend giggle at the tickle. Their noses bumped together a bit, always chasing the perfect kissing angle every time they did this.

They knew this well, so when Dustin hauled Lucas by his shoulders to press even closer, Lucas knew that he had a bit more to go before they would spend hours lazily kissing. And he was pretty sure they had places to be.

So, Lucas pulled away, breathing for a moment. 

“We should go meet the others.” He mumbled into Dustin’s lips, Dustin frowning and pressing small kisses to Lucas’s lips, not letting go. Lucas sighed and kissed back, but refused to deepen the kiss even when Dustin tried. 

“I was serious.” He said, now fully pulling away from their kiss, but still with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Dustin rolled his eyes, but got up, pulling Lucas with him. Lucas stumbled and glared at his boyfriend who had yanked him unceremoniously onto his feet. The two walked down to their bikes and got on, not pedaling away just yet. 

Lucas leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Dustin’s lips, attempting to makeup for abruptly ending their kiss. Dustin grinned a small grin and pulled away.

“You said we had to go!” He said in a mock accusatory tone. Lucas held his hands up innocently.

“Hey! I was just making up for leaving you hanging before!” He joked, now fully situating himself on his bike, Dustin snickered and started pedaling away slowly.

“What time?” He asked jokingly, Lucas just laughing and shaking his head at his boyfriend. Dustin and Lucas always seemed to be interrupted when they kissed. Luckily it was usually by their friends who were all very accepting, but notably one time they were caught by the school janitor. That prompted a few interesting phone calls home.

“Hey, first one to the Byers’ house gets to give the other a hickey.” Dustin said. A competitive grin spread over his face and Lucas frowned, biking to catch up.

“I hate getting hickies!” He said, now really pedaling as Dustin had a lead by a lot. “That’s not fair!” He called out to his retreating boyfriend. Dustin just laughed.

“Guess you better hurry up then Lando!” He called to the boy behind him. “If you don’t wanna get marked up by these bad boys.” Lucas couldn’t see Dustin but he knew his boyfriend had just purred.

“You’re serious?” He yelled, catching up but only slightly to the boy racing ahead of him. Dustin just barked out another laugh and cruised down the street they were on. Lucas swore.

“Aw man!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, they were seventeen.

“Dude, did you seriously have to make that the competition?” Lucas asked for what the others thought was the 17th time that week. Max rolled her eyes, not even bothering with listening and leaning her head back to let Jane continue to braid it. Dustin snickered and just leaned into his boyfriend.

“Why are you still on this?” He asked, slightly exasperatedly. Lucas frowned, and pushed his boyfriend off. Even though Dustin had admitted sheepishly he was a bit buzzed that day, Lucas was not letting go of his petty upsetness over losing.

“Because it’s annoying to have to hide it from my family!” He exclaimed and his friends sighed, Dustin just attempting to snuggle back up with Lucas. 

“Your sister fucking walked in on us to tell you that dinner’s ready.” Dustin argued, rolling his eyes and instead reclining on Jane who was next to him on the couch still braiding her girlfriend’s hair. Jane rested her head on Dustin and Dustin nuzzled into her.

“We’ve been out to your parents since age fifteen Lucas!” He exclaimed, slightly muffled by Jane’s curly hair which he was resting in.

“Yeah but still, would you walk around with a hickey in the open?” Lucas asked, crossing his arms and glaring to the side at Dustin. Dustin snickered into Jane’s hair.

“I routinely do that.” He snickered as he spoke and Lucas pouted, as if he was two and not seventeen. Jane snorted and accidentally pulled on Max’s hair, the latter looking back at her in slight annoyance. “And you can’t even see it!” Mike chimed in agreement and Lucas sighed.

“Not the point!” He mumbled, slightly upset that he wasn’t winning the argument with his boyfriend like he usually did. Will noticed and gave his friend a small smile, before going back to the book he and Mike were sweetly sharing.

“Besides,” Dustin continued, removing himself from Jane’s shoulder and snuggling back into Lucas’s shoulder, breathing onto his neck. “You weren’t complaining.” He whispered quietly, but not quiet enough apparently because a few gasps and quiet oohs came from his friends.

“Shut up.” Lucas said, but not pushing Dustin off of him. Dustin muttered a triumphant noise into Lucas’s neck, and placed a small kiss there. Lucas shivered at the content but smiled a small smile.

“What did we say about PDA?” Will jokingly warned from where he was sat on the floor with Mike. Dustin sputtered into Lucas’s neck, making an uncomfortable situation for Lucas before the other boy sat up and pointed accusingly at his friends.

“Mike is sitting in your lap Will!” Dustin exclaimed, causing the boys in question to laugh.

“He is, isn’t he.” Will said, and Mike slipped off the boy's lap to press a sweet kiss to Will’s lips. Will hummed into the kiss and pulled away quickly, the tips of his ears turning bright red. Mike patted his lap and Will slipped on top of his boyfriend, reversing their earlier positions.

“Pure.” Jane said, looking up from her nearly finished braid to smile at her brother and her friend. She slipped a hair tie off her wrist and tied up Max’s finished braid, dropping it and hauling Max up by her shoulders to kiss her girlfriend.

“Are we one upping them?” Max mumbled, her lips still pressed against Jane’s. Jane nodded and Max squealed, turning fully around and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. Mike covered Will’s eyes as the girls kissed, causing peals of laughter from those who weren’t occupied. 

Jane pulled away, unfazed and sitting back against the couch cushions smiling brightly. Max on the other hand looked dazed as she dropped back down onto the rug where she had been sitting, pupils wide. Jane dropped her hands back down to Max’s hair and played with the braid she had just finished, as Max took a few moments to breathe.

“Now we’re just competing!” Dustin exclaimed, pulling Lucas slightly towards him. 

Lucas shook his head. “Didn’t we already go?” He asked, but nonetheless letting his boyfriend reel him in for a kiss. Lucas hauled Dustin closer once their lips pressed, biting Dustin’s lower lip and making him yelp. Just as Max was about to yell at them for being excessive, the door slammed open.

“Again?” Shrieked Erica, throwing her hands up in annoyance. Dustin hesitantly pulled away and Lucas shot his little sister a look. “Second time this week Lucas, learn to have some decency!” Max and Jane were snickering quietly, Will’s eyes still covered by Mike's hand as he layed back into his boyfriend.

“God! I just wanted to tell you that mom says they either stay for dinner or you six get out and do something at someone else's house.” Erica whirled around and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Lucas sighed, smiling sheepishly at his friends. Mike laughed and removed his hand from Will’s face now that none of the other couples were kissing. 

“Arcade?” Mike asked, pushing Will lightly off his back and getting up, stretching from sitting for awhile with his friends in Lucas’s room.

“Arcade.” The others confirmed, all getting up with some laughter and chatter as they made their way down the stairs and out of the Sinclair household. Lucas promised his mom he’d be home by dinner at the earliest, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The six wound their way down the streets of Hawkins, Max on her skateboard, Jane on her rollerblades, and the others on their bikes. They laughed boisterously as they made their way through the oncoming night and to the arcade, to spend money and compete furiously on the games in teenage fights for dominance.

After all, they were seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to write a bit more iguess  
> @hannukahharrington on tumblr  
> uhh kudos me? comments pls?

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i have a concussion so uhhhhh not much more for a bit??  
> @hanukkahharrington on tumblr  
> kudos and comments gr8


End file.
